benultfandomcom-20200216-history
Atomix
Atomix is the Omnitrix's DNA Sample of an atomix from an atomicor Appearance *He has a humanoid robotic appearance and is a bit taller than Ultimate Humungousaur. He has a green and white body with large cylinders on his arms and near his wrists, that are full of a green liquid with dark green spheres, these spheres are constantly moving. He has a head that is similiar to Egghead's head(from the Ant Man comics) but thinner and is a armored helmet. He has the same liquid on his Omnitrix or peace symbol-shaped chest. *He wears the Omnitrix symbol on his green belt. Personality *He act with a kind of 'righteous' personality, and speaks to others with proper titles, such as referring to Max as 'grandfather,' and Gwen as 'cousin.' *Much like Rath, he names his special attacks, which is what a character from an anime would do. Powers and Abilities *He has two main attacks **'Fissile Whistle': A flying ramming attack **'Nuclear Winner': A massive blast of energy that can easily knock out Negative Ultimate Spidermonkey along with other enemies and devastate the surrounding areas. *'Atomic Energy Blasts/Balls': He can create atomic blasts from his hands. The way he creates the blasts is by chanting "HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA!" but he does not have to chant every time he does a attack but does so for some attacks so he can focus his power. The blast is capable of destroying most of it's surroundings. *'Heat Generation': He is able to activate the Omnitrix/peace symbol on his chest and the cylinders on his arms to melt nearby objects, such as Ultimate Spidermonkey's Webs. *'Energy Formation': He is capable of creating energy *'Flight': He has the ability to fly. *'Strength': He is strong enough to knock Ultimate Humungousaur with a simple punch. *'Radiokinesis': He posses the ability of radiokinesis. Weaknesses Unknown History *Ben 10(OS) **In another timeline, Atomix was first mentioned in the original series episode Ken 10 as one of Ben 10,000's aliens. To Ken's disappointment, it was not one of the aliens in his Omnitrix given to him by Ben. *Omniverse **First seen and unlocked in For a Few Brains More Appearances *'For A Few Brains More': Unlocked by Azmuth on accident. Used to take down Ultimate Humungousaur and Ultimate Spidermonkey. *'The Vampire Strikes Back': Created Light Fission to burn up Zs'Skayr and harm Lord Transyl. He also kept the miniature star active so incase Zs'Skayr wanted to came back to Anur Transyl Trivia *He is seen in the new advertisement for the new season of Omniverse. *The way he charges his powers is based on Goku's Kamehameha chant from the series Dragon Ball, but the chant sounds something like the "Homina Homina Homina" exclamation of Ralph Kramden from "The Honeymooners". *He is the only alien mentioned in Ken 10 that Ken took interest in (he was disappointed by Toepick, Sandbox, Snakepit and Shellhead). *According to Derrick J. Wyatt, Atomix is Ben's second most powerful alien, the first being Alien X. *Unlike other Omnitrix Aliens, Ben didn't name him, Azmuth did Gallary Atomix.png|Atomix Atomix.jpg|Atomix Atomix_official.png|Atomix_Official(cropped) 212px-Atomix_Model_sheet.jpg 179px-Atomix_Standing_pose.jpg 143px-Unnamed.jpg 185px-Atomix_Kick.png|Atomix 212px-Unkown alien.png 185px-Atomix Kick Blow.png 185px-Atomix Punch.png 185px-Atomix_Preparing_To_Do_Nucuuler_Winner.png Atomix Preparing To Do Nucuuler Winner.png 212px-N52374e8e75fee.png 212px-DNA Omnitrix.png 185px-NewAlien.gif 185px-AtomIZX.png 185px-Atomix standing.png 185px-AToMIx ShEIld.png 185px-Atomix Ready.png 185px-Atomix defeat Albedo.png 185px-Atomix Blow.png 185px-AtObOoM.png Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Omniverse Aliens Category:New Omniverse Aliens Category:Most Powerful Omnitrix Aliens Category:Atomix Category:Atomix-x Category:Atomic Category:Atomic-c Category:Atomic-x Category:Super-x Category:Milky Way Galaxy Aliens